


X...Has A Misunderstanding With His Twink

by AzralineLavellan



Series: Monster x Twink [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: A BIT OF X POV BITCHES, Claire is literally the only reason these 2 can survive sometimes istg, Fluff, Humor, M/M, OHH!! Leon has had top surgery, Shes a goddess imho, Soft x, Trans Leon, X doesnt know everything about humans, X misunderstands what a packer is tbh, apparently it began in 1912 so it coulda happened in the 90s, i stan a goddess that adopts everyone and everything that needs proper parental guidance, idk if i like it, like theres no detail on what his body looks like cuz i didnt wanna mess up and piss people off, literally the whole premise of the fic, maybe too soft tbh, pftt Umbrella is on Cyberlifes level of shitty parenting lol, shit i just realized that...Claire adopted X pretty much, sign language? i guess? idk man, tbh leon being trans isnt really graphic?, they just kinda accidently make each other think theyre..not..good? or satisfying?, uh implied smut at the end, uhh might count as some angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzralineLavellan/pseuds/AzralineLavellan
Summary: Leon's packer is missing. X finds it and doesn't know what it is despite thinking he does.  A Misunderstanding ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE AND BACK WITH MY BULLSHIT!!! Im hoping to pump out a couple oneshots (specifically the marriage one) in the next few days, mostly cuz im on the ghetto version of spring break (I only get 2 days off...boo..) which means I can actually get more than 4 hours of sleep and spend time writing!!! ANYWAys I did a bit of research on FTM because trans leon was requested. I don't really know a lot about being trans as I am not (I am demigender but I don't really think theyre that similar,, at least for me so idk?) so please forgive me if anything about this is wrong, tho pls tell me and ill gladly change it. I tried to stay away from anything that could trigger dysphoria and I..dont know...if packers can cause that? but If they can then i stayed away( I hope) from heavy topics and just made it light hearted? Sooo uhh enjoy?!

Leon blinks, drowsily staring at the bedroom ceiling. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. X would drag him out after 10 minutes of just lazily lying in bed. ‘ _ Unless I could convince him to join me.’ _ Leon smirked. He sighs and forces his body to move, rising out of the large bed and stretching. He moaned as his back popped. He stills for a moment, basking in the feeling before moving again. 

 

He hobbles over to his dresser and pulls out fresh clothes. He moves to grab his underwear before pausing. His packer wasn't there. Leon stared blankly into the drawer. He moved a pair of pants to the side. Still not there. Leon pushed down the small amount of panic bubbling in his chest. He closes his eyes and deeply inhales, trying to think of where it could be.

 

_ ‘I wore it the other day. Where did i put it?’ _ He ruffles his hair in frustration before pausing.  _ ‘I wore it and then later on got too excited with X...did I even take it out of the underwear?’ _ He remembers flinging the boxers somewhere, too focused on X to care about it. He glanced around the room despite knowing that any clothes would have already been collected.  ‘ _ Shit..hopefully its with the laundry..’ _ He bit his lip before walking to the bathroom, setting his clothes on the rack and turning on the shower.

* * *

 

X sat on the floor, surrounded by laundry and glaring at the item in its hand. X felt..agitated and confused. It thought it satisfied all of its mates needs. The small item begged to differ. The older female, Claire, had talked to X about these things. These...toys. She told it what humans used them for and to not be confused if it saw any that belonged to Leon. It understood when It first moved to its mates sanctuary but now...Leon had no need for these things. The only reason behind it... was that X was not enough for its mate.

 

The tyrant frowned, its chest hurt at the thought. Was its mate not happy with it anymore? Would he leave X?  X clenched its jaw and snarled, tightening its hand around the packer. It stood up and stomped to the window, throwing it open and hurling the packer out into the woods.

 

It turned back around and stared at the mess of clothes scattered on the floor. The giant shook its head and walked out of the room, heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

Leon was concerned. X was usually near him by now, always wanting to guard and protect but the human hadn't seen it at all since he got out of bed.  _ ‘Is he okay?’ _ Leon worried, gnawing on his lower lip.  _ ‘Did he get sick?...Can tyrants even get sick?’ _ He stopped in the middle of the hallway that led to their room. His mind traveled to the time X tried eating a mixture of sand, chalk, and wax ( _ ‘Fucking Chris.” _ Leon thought). The aftermath… ‘ _ Yeah they can! _ ’ the blond panicked.

 

The man whirled around and was about to start combing the house but was stopped by the loud steps of his mate. X came around the corner and paused at the sight of Leon, who instantly grew even more concerned. X looked...despondent. Its shoulders slumped almost unnoticeably and its eyes seemed even grayer. The ridges adorning its face even seemed deeper.

 

Leon hurried over to it, firing off questions. “Are you okay? Why are you sad, what happened?” Leon grabbed its hand, standing close to X and trying to provide comfort. X glanced at him and leaned down, the human instantly responding by raising himself up. 

 

The tyrant gave Leon a lingering kiss before pulling away. The man gave it a confused and worried look as the monster pulled away and made its way into the bedroom. 

 

Leon stared after it before running down to the phone. He needed to call Claire. She usually knew what to do. Hopefully that included helping sad and giant softies. 

 

* * *

 

X flopped onto the bed, ignoring the sound of metal scraping together. It stared at Leon's pillow. It scowled. Leon was its mate, he belonged at its side. Not anywhere else.

 

The monster huffed before grabbing the pillow. It cuddled it to its chest and rubbed its face against it, letting out a quiet rumble at Leon's scent. Its mind wondered again.

 

The thought of Leon leaving it made it clench the pillow harder to its chest. It moved its body to completely surround the pillow. The giant stayed there, hearing its mate talking downstairs. His voice and scent caused the tyrant to relax although it started to stare vacantly out the window.

* * *

 

Leon tapped his foot, waiting for Claire to pick up.  _ ‘Why is he sad? Did I do something wrong?’ _ Leon's lips downturned.

 

**“Leon? Are you okay?”**

 

Leon yelped, jerking away from the phone. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice when Claire answered. He let out a breath and brought it back to his ear.

 

“Sorry Claire i got a bit distracted.”  **“Its fine. Did you need anything?”**

 

“X is acting off and I don't know what to do.”

 

Claire hummed.  **“What's wrong exactly?”** “He's just really sad and...down. He was slumped and it seemed like he wasn't really paying attention to anything he just wanted to go lay down.”  **“Is he sick?”** “No he just...seemed depressed. He gave me a sad look and walked away!”

 

A long pause. Leon's chest tightened. 

 

**“Seriously!? That's not like him at all.”**

 

Claire paused for a moment. Her thoughts went to Chris. He acted that way when his first girlfriend drifted away and broke up with him.

 

**“Leon….he sounds like Chris when one of his ex’s left him. Maybe he feels neglected.”**

 

“N-neglected?” Leon stammered “We talk and cuddle and…. you know.. a lot! How…” Leon trailed off.

 

Unseen by Leon Claire shrugged.  **“I don't really know. I’m not an expert on the brains of men, mutated by viruses or not.”** Leon conceded that point.  **“Just go check up on him and try to cheer him up.”**

 

Leon nodded “Thanks Claire!” **“No problem. Call me later and tell me how it goes.”**

 

The blond hung up and made his way to the bedroom, determined to cheer up his monster.

* * *

 

Leon peeked his head into the bedroom, his eyes zeroing in on the prone form of X, facing away from him. A worried frown twisted his lips. He slowly walked over to the bed, glancing at the metal frame. It was deformed. Leon ignored it and sat on the bed. He absently noted that his pillow was missing. X shifted away from Leon when the human tried to lay a hand on its shoulder.

 

Leon stared at it wide eyed, a strong feeling of hurt in his chest. He got up and walked to the other side, crouching down and forcing X to look at him. Leon laid a hand on its cheek. X leaned into it, sadness still lingering in its eyes.

 

“What's wrong? Are you ok?” The human softly said. X shifted, sitting up and dropping the missing pillow to the side. Leon was forced to remove his hand. X started to move his hands at a fast pace. Leon only understood a small bit

 

“All i got from that was **‘mate’** , **‘leave’** and **‘unhappy’**.”  He paused. A jolt went through him. He felt faint. The man sadly glanced at X. “You’re unhappy and want to leave here?” Leon sniffled “Why didn’t you tell me? If you’re not happy with me as your mate then you know I wouldn’t stop you!”

 

X stiffened, an almost offended look on its face, and let out a loud growl as it started to sign again. Leon watched with watered eyes which widened as he understood what X meant.

 

“NO! I'm not unhappy with you! I want you as my mate! Why would you even say that?!”

 

X growled and kept signing

 

“Toy? What toy? I don't own any toys!” X didn't stop.

 

“The only thing even remotely close to that is my packer, which isn't a toy, and it’s missing right now!” They both froze, Leon in realization and X in confusion.

 

Leon let out a long sigh before dropping onto the bed with X. A hysterical giggle escaped him. “You found my packer and thought it was a dildo or something...and got offended..” 

 

X poked him when he continued laughing. Leon swatted its hand away but stopped laughing and sat up. He looked at X.

 

“So I'm trans right?” X gave him a look and signed. “ I know you know! Just let me talk!” X huffed. Leon rolled his eyes before continuing.

 

“A packer is something a lot of trans guys wear to help us with our lower body. It's not a toy, it's there to make us feel better about ourselves. So no X I'm not unhappy or unsatisfied with you.”

 

X stared at him before lunging. The monster picked Leon up and cradled him, rubbing its face against his and leaving light nips and kisses along his jaw. A loud satisfied growl left it. Leon laughed but tried to push its head away. “I love you too so calm down!” X shook its head before flipping, laying Leon down onto the bed. 

 

The man stared up at X before squeaking as his clothes were torn off him. X leaned down and moved its head lower. It licked at his thigh before sinking its teeth into it. Leon moaned as its tongue lapped up the blood.

 

X pulled away before signing to Leon, who let a soft and loving smile envelope his face. “Yeah..I'm yours.” Leon then wriggled his hips in invitation. A pout grew on his face when X ignored him and continued to move its hands. “No one can take me away from you X.” Leon said, exasperated. “We’ll be together for a long fucking time okay?” X purred and was about to continue before Leon interrupted. “Talking about fucking….come on already! Love me!” X stared. Leon huffed. “Please?” The tyrant grumbled before moving its head lower, satisfaction filling it as Leon moaned and moved his hand to the monster's head.

  
  
  


 


	2. Soulmate AU? Yay or Nay

okay so not a chapter! Don't worry tho im working on the marriage story rn( and I have a rough outline for my 'mains' next chapter) but I've been wondering! Im thinking about doing a soulmate au for these two dumbasses! 1) would yall be interested in it? and 2) if you are what type would yall like to see? im leaning towards names but timers? marks? eyes or scars? like there are so many and idk what one would fit these 2 best!


End file.
